Guilds
A Guild (ギルド Girudo) is a type of organization in Restion and other places, characterised by a member base and common trade. The purpose of a guild is to obtain and disseminate job requests to the members of the guild. Overview There are three different types of Guilds: Legal, Dark, and Independent. A Legal Guild is one that has been approved and registered by the Magic Council. A Dark Guild is one that has not been approved by the Magic Council and is treated as a criminal organization.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 16 An Independent Guild is one that is not approved by the Magic Council, but at the same time is not considered a criminal organization. Very little has been shown about Independent Guilds, though it appears that they can do anything they please as long as the Magic Council doesn't disapprove of the actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 14-15 Aside from Magic Guilds, there are variety of other guilds, such as merchant, mercenary, treasure hunter, and even bandit guilds. Happy once implied that there are workmen guilds, too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Page 8 Mavis Vermilion also once mentioned that there are also combat and industrial guilds dotting the countryside.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 4, Page 10 In general, guilds are formed for individuals to take Jobs and earn Jewels. Legal Guilds also work to defend against Dark Mages and other criminals; Independent guilds likewise fight illicit guilds. In the past, Guild Wars were common as Legal Guilds fought over commercial rights, land and establishments.Fairy Tail Zero Manga: Chapter 1, Page 15 A the end of the Second Trade War, the Magic Council passed the Interguild Dispute Interdiction Treaty that forbids all acts of aggression against other guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Page 9 The total number of guilds in the continent of Ishgar is 500. In comparison, the Western Continent has 730 guilds (including Dark Guilds) which have also united into a single, centralized and militaristic Alvarez Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Page 15-16 Government The main power in the Kingdom of Fiore is the King and his Government. Under his order is the Magic Council, which enforces rules over the guilds to uphold lawful employment of Mages and the enforcement of appropriate conduct.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 21Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 4 When Guilds cause destruction or other disturbances to the peace, it is the responsibility of the Magic Council to reprimand them. The Council is made up of very powerful Mages, some of whom have the power to legalize or disband Guilds. Organization Legal Guilds are those guilds which are recognised by the Magic Council and most have strong connections to multiple other legal guilds. Guild Masters form a body called the Local Guild Master League and they meet for various purposes. There is currently more than one league in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 3 The hierarchy within Guilds typically has three tiers. The guildmaster is the single most influential mage within the guild. Under the master are the S-Rank wizards, who have authority to undertake S-Rank jobs. Mages are the common rank, and are not allowed to accept S-Rank jobs without an S-Rank mage with them. There are usually many teams formed within guilds; these teams are composed of various members of their Guild and can vary in strength. A team is a small clique of members within a guild who frequently undertake the same jobs together. In the Fairy Tail guild, the self proclaimed strongest team consists of Natsu and Happy, Lucy, Gray and Erza. Guild Ranks Guild Master A Guild Master is a Mage who is the head of the guild that he or she is affiliated with. Typically, Guild Masters are very powerful, often being the strongest Mage in their guilds. Occasionally, they are even members of the Ten Wizard Saints, as with the case of Makarov Dreyar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 14 As the heads of their own respective guilds, they virtually have complete authority over their subordinates, and can thus dictate their actions. As such, they are able to excommunicate members of their guildsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 9-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 15 & 18 or even reappoint them as an official member, as seen with Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 15 They also have the power to decide who the next master of the guild will be.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 16 S-Class Mages An S-Class Mage is a powerful Mage that is recognized by the Guild Master and is able to undertake S-Class Jobs, and despite the very good pay, they are considered to be so dangerous that even the simplest mistake can cost them their life. Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 24, Page 16 The overall strength of S-Class Mages differs from guild to guild. In some instances, an S-Class Mage is considered the strongest within their respective guilds, as with the case of Jura.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 132, Page 18 Mages Mages are simply users of Magic that are able to undertake Jobs. Regular Mages are not allowed to undertake S-Class Jobs unless they are under the supervision of an S-Class Mage. However, it is possible for them to become an S-Class Mage. Fairy Tail’s guild is known to have a special tournament to decide whether or not a Mage can be promoted.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 201, Page 15 No other known events have been seen or mentioned with other guilds. List of Guilds Legal Guild Name Independent Guilds Other Guilds References Category:WIP